


Together

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe is hiding out at the Luthor mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

There was always music playing in the castle, and Chloe was getting pretty adept at identifying it. Today's selection was _Fur Elise_ , and it was by far her favorite of all the ones she'd heard today. She half expected to see Beethoven or Mozart or whomever sitting at the piano playing, but it was just the sound system in Lex's office.

And Lex was sitting in the middle of it, one elegant hand moving as though conducting the symphony himself, his attention completely on the computer screen. Chloe knew he hated to be watched when he worked, but she couldn't help it. When he concentrated so completely on any given thing, whether it was the music, the business documents on his screen, or on her, a look of intense concentration swept over his face that was… the only word she had for it was breathtaking, because it meant that Lex was giving himself entirely to that situation, with nothing held back. 

"If you're going to stand there watching, you might as well come in," Lex said without looking up. 

"Sorry," Chloe apologized meekly, blushing as she came into his office. "I heard the music, I didn't want to disturb your work," she continued, moving to sit on the couch. 

"You're not." He paused for only a moment before closing the laptop. "I understand you're lonely here, Chloe. But it's the best protection I can offer right now until after the trial, and my father is safely locked away where he can't hurt you."

"I know, Lex," Chloe said. "And I really appreciate you sticking your neck out for me." She let her fingers run idly over the spines of the books on Lex's bookshelves.

"But, it's not home," Lex said wisely, moving to stand beside her. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done. You're the one who's putting your neck on the line, Chloe, not me, and you don't know what that means to me that you're willing to help."

Chloe turned around and gave him a little smile. "Neither one of us can stand up to your father alone, Lex. But we can do it together."

Lex didn't say anything for a moment as he reached up and tucked a strand of Chloe's flippy hair back behind her ear. "Yes, we can."

Chloe thought that just for a second, when his fingers brushed across her temple and her ear, that she was going to combust. The air seemed to crackle whenever she was around Lex, and he'd become more and more comfortable with her in his house, with the subtle, could-be-but-not-quite flirtatious touches and smiles, the just-long-enough lingering eye contact. 

Lex's hand lingered until a fractional turn of Chloe's head moved her away and he dropped it. "Chloe, I--"

Chloe was nothing if not impulsive. When the hand dropped from the side of her face, she leaned across the small space between them and kissed Lex. Her hands came up to hold his cheeks, and when he didn't pull away, she let them fall to wrap around his waist and pull him closer. 

He came easily, taking control of the kiss and sliding his arms around Chloe's waist to hold her close. His tongue stroked hungrily inside her mouth, one hand rising to stroke over her cheekbone and down her jaw. The fingers of his other hand splayed gently across the small of her back, keeping her pressed and lifted just slightly so their mouths could properly meet.

Chloe was making soft little moaning noises in her throat as she tried to get closer to Lex. This kiss felt right to her, not the dirty kisses from Lionel that had made her skin and her insides crawl, and not the kisses from Clark that had tried so hard but not quite made her melt. Lex's kiss turned her to goo, and Chloe's arms held tighter to him for support.

When Lex broke the kiss, he had meant to ask, "What was that for?" Instead, he found himself saying, "I've been wanting to do that for quite some time."

Chloe blushed hotly, but she nodded. "Yeah, me too." 

Lex's fingers stroked her cheek again, then ran through her hair. "You know I'd never hurt you," he said, drawing her closer. 

"I know, Lex," she said, moving with him until they were pressed completely together. "I trust you."

"You shouldn't," he murmured softly, and his mouth started down her neck, kissing the graceful curve softly. He reached down to start easing her shirt off, but found bare skin as her hands had already started. She pulled away enough to toss her shirt down, and then her fingers quickly started to work at the buttons on his shirt. 

As she popped open each button, Chloe shoved the shirt farther open to further reveal Lex's smooth skin. Flawless and hairless, she couldn't help stroking her fingertips over it as she went further down, pulling each shirttail out until Lex's chest was completely bare. She kissed Lex's mouth softly, then ducked her head as she started to kiss her way down his chest. 

Lex let himself be undressed, tilting his head back when Chloe got down on her knees in front of him. Her fingers were cool against his skin as she quickly unbuckled his belt, then unzipped his slacks and pushed them down his legs. Her nails dragged back up his legs as she kissed his belly, teased his navel with her tongue, then licked slowly over the head of his cock. 

His eyes opened at that and he looked down at her, stroking her hair as she paused at the touch. "You don't have to do this," Lex murmured softly.

"I know," she said. "I want to." Chloe licked her lips as she looked up at Lex, then ducked her head again. Her lips closed over the head of his cock as she slowly sucked, laving the shaft with her tongue as she inched forward, taking Lex's cock as deeply into her mouth as she felt comfortable. What she could not fit into her mouth she wrapped her fist around, and stroked in time with her sucks. 

Lex closed his eyes again, chin resting on his chest as he breathed heavily, his fingers stroking and petting her soft blonde hair. She wasn't quite unskilled but didn't quite have expertise either, and he was fighting the urge to thrust into her throat, take control into his own hands and use her to satisfy himself. The gentle, sometimes-fumbling sucks reminded him of who she was, and his hands relaxed from the fists he hadn't realized they'd been clenched into. 

While Lex had had his own internal battle, Chloe had taken the chance to squirm out of her jeans and everything else, and when Lex's hands came back down to her shoulders, she let him pull her up to her feet and shivered slightly in the cooler room. 

Lex's hands rubbed her upper arms for a moment as he pulled her back against the desk, lifting her up to sit on the edge as he smiled at her. Chloe smiled back, letting Lex position her, bending one leg at the knee and putting her foot flat on the desk while the other wrapped around his hip. 

He stepped between her open legs, leaning against her chest and nipping her shoulder sharply as he nudged the top drawer open and brought back a foil-wrapped condom. "Boy scout," Chloe breathed against his chest, rubbing her face against his neck. 

"I'm always prepared," he agreed with another nibble to her shoulder, then kissed her neck and up over her throat. The packet tore easily, and Lex rolled the condom down his shaft with one hand as the fingers of his other had slid inside Chloe's exposed slit. He was surprised to encounter a thick sheen of wetness, and he stroked several times, teasing her with the taste of penetration just to watch her squirm. The squirms caused her shoulders to shake and her breasts to sway lightly, and Lex couldn't resist catching one of her nipples gently between his teeth as he pressed the head of his cock against her wet lips. 

The leg around Lex's waist jerked, and then tightened as Chloe tried to encourage him in. One arm went on the desk behind herself to brace on, and the other slid to the back of Lex's neck, holding his mouth to her breast as he thrust in. Her head arched back, exposing her throat as Lex pushed himself in to the hilt, then brought his mouth up to nibble a path from her neck to her earlobe. 

"I was worried this might be your first time," Lex murmured, bringing her other leg down from the bent pose on the desk to wrap around his waist now that he was securely seated in her depths. "I had no idea you'd done this before," he continued, each word earning a nip on her earlobe as he started thrusting in earnest. 

"Full… full of surprises," she gasped out, her arm tight around his neck. He felt huge inside of her, his cock pressing in deep with every stroke back. Her fingers crumpled the papers on his desk as the force of his thrusts pushed her back, and she tightened her legs around his waist. "Harder, Lex, please."

Lex's hands tightened on her hips and pulled her to the very edge of the desk. "Your wish is my command," he grunted, roughly slamming his cock into her. His lips moved from her ear to her mouth, and he kissed her again, his tongue stroking against hers as his thrusts rocked her body. 

Chloe was giving little grunts of pleasure as Lex pounded into her slit. Her hair was plastering to her face and the back of her neck with sweat, her tongue was pushing back against Lex's as he kissed her, and her nails were raking over his shoulders as she squeezed with her legs. Her breasts scraped against his chest with each shake of her body, bouncing and aching for Lex's touch. 

Lex was grunting too, his hips rocking hard against Chloe as he felt her nipples prickling against his chest. He didn't want to let go of Chloe's hips or his mouthful of sweet-tasting kisses, but he couldn't leave her full breasts untouched either. Lex broke the kiss with a quiet groan, licking across his lips several times before lifting one of Chloe's breasts to his mouth, sucking the nipple in between his teeth, nipping sharply as he kneaded the firm flesh. 

The papers under Chloe's hands were crumpled further as she tightened her grip on them and Lex as well, keeping his mouth exactly where it was because it felt too *good* to lose. She rocked her hips against the thrusting of his cock, urging him to speed up, go faster, do *something* because she was going to lose her mind if he didn't. 

Lex reached up and took Chloe's arm from around his neck, letting go of her nipple long enough to kiss the palm of her hand before he sucked her first two fingers into his mouth. His eyes closed as his tongue licked over each one, taste buds scraping over the pads of her fingers before he pulled them out and guided them down to her clit. 

Chloe nearly screamed when Lex sucked her fingers into his mouth, and her slit contracted hard around his thrusting cock. But when he brought them down to her clit, she rubbed furiously, squeezing gently and panting harshly as her passage tightened around Lex's cock. "Lex!!" she cried out, rocking against his cock as she rolled her clit gently in her fingertips. 

When she came, moments later, her entire body stiffened. Her legs were like a vise around Lex's waist, her slit had Lex's cock in a tight grip and would not let him slide out until she had finished, and when she did, her arms were weak as she collapsed back on the desk, breathing heavily.

Lex grunted at the cry of his name, speeding up the rocking thrusts of his hips one last time, then cursed against Chloe's flesh as he felt her locking around him. He tried to move, couldn't, and thrust deeper, hands going from her hips to her shoulders as he pushed her down on his cock. 

His seed spilled into the rubber sheath covering him, and Lex followed Chloe down, his chin resting in the valley between her breasts as he panted for breath, feeling her muscles loosening slowly around his cock so he could withdraw. 

Once his cock was free, he peeled the condom off and tossed it in the trash, using a handful of tissues from the desk dispenser to wipe himself off. Chloe was still sprawled on the desk, and he walked around the other side of it, sitting in his chair and looking at her upside down head. 

"You killed me," she said after a moment of staring. 

"I certainly hope so," Lex answered, leaning over and kissing her again softly. 

"I wrinkled your papers," she said after the kiss, licking her lips and grinning guiltily.

"They can be replaced," he said, still calm as he ran his finger under her chin. 

"I want to do this again," she said after a third moment. 

"That can definitely be arranged," Lex said with a smirk, and leaned back when Chloe flipped over on the desk and grinned at him. "Yes?"

"I want a *bed* next time," she clarified. 

Lex just laughed at that, and kissed the tip of her nose. "I have thirty bedrooms, Chloe. I think I can find a nice bed or twenty that we can have sex on again." 

She wrinkled her nose as he kissed it. "Like, now?"

The End


End file.
